Mutant Power Level Classification
Many classifications have been established to classified the mutants regarding to their power-set and mastery. Those classifications are called, among other names, "Biomutative Classification" (which include both a level of power and the type of power). A notable one is the one using the Greek alphabet. Except for the Omega Level, those scales aren't clearly explained, neither is the system used to categorize them, and even the Omega is really vague. The classifications are often talked about but rarely explained, as on Earth-913, Krakoa was stated to be "a mutant so '''powerful' as it defy classification". ''Many explanation can be found on internet about the power level-scales, but aren't referenced and are likely fan-made classifications. As well, delta, epsilon-delta, epsilon (apart from Epsilon-beta), or zeta mutants aren't official until further references. Age of Apocalypse (Earth-295 / Earth-95120) In the Age of Apocalypse, mutants were classified by Apocalypse's services to classify the mutants prisoners and troops. Dregs The Dregs were the lower-powered mutants They were described as part of "the people", as well as the Betas and Gammas, in opposition to the Alphas. They followed Lady Penance's rule. * As far, no known mutant has been classified as being as a Dreg. * The Dregs are also known on Earth-616, as being a group of Morlocks who lost their powers but kept their freakish appearance. Gammas and Betas Very little is known about the mutants classified as Gammas or Betas,Presumably Gamma and Beta-Class except that their powers are inferior to the Alphas, but however powerful, as Zora Risman stated about two mutants, one of them a fire-breather: "They weren't alphas, but you could tell they were formidable. Probably '''betas' or gammas." They were described as part of ''"the people", in opposition to the Alphas, as well as the Dregs, and followed Lady Penance's rule. * The Gamma mutants are not to be confused with the Gamma Mutates, humans mutated by the Gamma Radiations. Alpha Class The '''Alpha-Class', Alphas, Alpha Mutants or mutant with Alpha Class powers, are powerful mutants, most of them trained and with powerful powers. The Alphas were intended to be resurrected by Clan Akkaba in order to join Weapon Omega's forces. The Alpha-class mutants were stated to be "the deadliest, most powerful" mutants, , and were the sole mutants allowed in the Heaven, Worthington's night-club. Regarding to the known information, the Alphas were mostly present among Apocalypse's forces and the rebels groups: The X-Men, the Brotherhood of Chaos and the Elite Mutant Force. Later, they were all intended to be resurrected using the Life Seed by Sugar Man and Dark Beast for Omega Weapon's army, in the Alpha Lab. They were thought to try to take the powers after Weapon Omega's defeat, but that didn't happen. On Earth-95120, Abyss was seen eating X-Men Alpha-Bits, seemingly cereals with bits of Alpha Class mutants X-Men, or maybe only the Alpha parts of those X-Men ? * Also see the list of confirmed Alpha Class and Alpha Level Mutants, including mutants classified outside of Apocalypse' system of classification. * ''The Galadorians on Earth-616 also use a classification for their own and for others, the two known levels being Alpha Class and Alpha Plus Class. Mainstream Universes (Earth-616 & Earth-101001) and their Futures (Earth-91172 & 2061 A.D.) On Earth-616, the mutant classifications are not really used, except for the Omega Levels. Greek-numbered Classifications Espilon-Beta Class ... Beta Level Juston Seyfert's Sentinel considered that lethal force was necessary to take down Brian Rinehart, a mutant whose 'Mutant Power Level Classification' was '''Beta' demonstrated powerful telekinetic powers. *''Also see the list of confirmed Beta Level Mutants. Alpha Level and Alpha Class Alpha-Level Mutants, Alpha-Mutants, Alpha Class Mutants, Alpha Level presences, Alpha Muties, are seemingly powerful mutants. Professor X was a "Telepath. Level Aaalpha/1" (it is unclear if that last classification concerns only the telepath level or the global level). When the MLF members Moonstar, Dragoness, Forearm, Locus, Tempo and Wildside provoked a hostage crisis, it was stated that that event involved Alpha Class Mutants. It is unknown if all or only part of them were included in the statement, or if it was even a true statement and not a pretext for Operation: Zero Tolerance to step in. Looking for eventual members of the Twelve, Kitty Pryde consulted the X-Men files about the known Alpha-Level Mutants, thinking of them to be part of that gathering. The results shown presented the following as Alpha-Level Mutants: * Franklin Richards, Phoenix, Legion, Professor X, Storm, Namor, Sebastian Shaw and Havok, known as powerful mutants, including many Omegas. * Sinister was also listed as an Alpha-Level mutant, although he is not a mutant but a mutate. The record stopped to those nine names, but proposed to pursue search, which was denied by Pryde. Later, Apocalypse, once assembled the Twelve, stated that eleven of them were "Alpha-Mutants": Magneto, Polaris, Storm, Iceman, Sunfire, Cyclops, Phoenix, Xavier, Cable, Bishop and Rasputin. According to that list, it is obvious that the Alpha-Level consist in a powerful class of mutants, in interface with the Omega-Level. *''Also see the list of confirmed Alpha-Level and Alpha-Class Mutants, also including the Alpha Class mutants of the Age of Apocalypse. * The Galadorians on Earth-616 also use a classification for their own and for others, the two known levels being Alpha Class and Alpha Plus Class. Alpha Level Telepath and Alpha Psi Some characters have been stated to be Alpha Psi or telepaths: * Jean Grey was stated to be a "'Mutant Alpha-Psi'", and an Alpha Level Telepath. * Birdy an "'Alpha-Class Psi Talent'", * Professor X a "'Telepath. Level Aaalpha/1'" (it is unclear if that last classification concerns only the telepath level or the global level). * On Earth-4935, the Parliament members of the Order of Witnesses were stated to be '''Alpha-Clas Psis'. *''Also see the list of confirmed Mutants Alpha-Psi, Alpha-Level Telepaths, Alpha-Class Psi talents... * To be precised that: ** The Alpha-Class and Alpha-Level telepaths aren't presumably necessary Alpha Psi. Omega Level & Omega Class Mutant power classifications have never been fully explained. However, Omega Level Mutant August 28th, 2008; CBR Interview of Mike Carey about "Manifest Destiny"December 15th, 2011 CBR interview of Rick Remender Tom Brevoort's statement (link) (with or without hyphen), mutants with Omega-Level Potential, Heroclix card of Hope Summers Omega Level Power, Omega-Level abilities, Omega Mutants, Wilson's "X-Men" find themselves battling "the burning world" - CBR or simply Omega Level or Omega (also called Omega-class mutants by Xavier Institute's and the O*N*E, "Omega Levels" and "Omega strength mutant" by the Stepford Cuckoos. ) is a term that is commonly used to refer to a mutant possessing powers without foreseeable limits. Examples include Elixir's biokinesis and Legion's spontaneous mutations. The Omega Level Energy can be read by Shi'ar technology and Cerebra. On Earth-101001, Takeo Sasaki's powers were stated to be "'''Omega-class' powers", a level unseen since Jean Grey. Other mutants have been deemed to be "only" 'Near Omega-Level, ''potential Omega Level'', ''potential Omega-Class''. A Shi'ar proposed that every '''Omega Potential with psychic powers should be terminated in order to prevent them from becoming host to the Phoenix. The term, initially "Omega Level Mutant Abilities" was seemingly used at first by Fred Duncan, and quickly adopted by Charles Xavier to define some of his first students, and was described in those terms: "Yet what he called Omega (the last) he meant as regards to an "ultimate threat,' while I simply prefer to think of such mutant abilities as unlimited potential." Talking about Jean Grey, a "grown-up Omega Mutant", Beast said that on Richter Scale, she'd be a 12, and if she was a mountain, she'd be Olympus Mons on Mars. That term wasn't known of Doctor Strange, at the time he was still with Clea. * Also see the list of confirmed Omega Level Mutants, and the one of the potential or near Omega Level Mutants. ** Also see the list of Omega Level Mutants stated to be such only in interviews. * ''To be precised that: ** The Omega Level Healers, Telepaths or Telekinetics aren't presumably necessary Omega Level Mutants, as well as Omega Level Mutants healers, telepaths or telekinetics aren't necessary of Omega Level in general. *** ''See the Omega Level Healers, Omega Level Telepaths and Telekinetics. * 'Omega Level Mutants' are also used in games and video games: ** Hope Summers is an '''Omega-Level Mutant' in the card-and-figurines game Heroclix. ** In X-Men: Destiny video game, finish the game on X-treme difficulty give the achievement '''Omega-Level Mutant', which is worth 50 points. Mutant Omega-Level Threats Similarly to the Omega-Level Mutants classification, many beings, objects or events have been classified as Omega Class or Omega Level Threats. Some of them, mutants, have been stated to Omega-Level Mutant threats, Omega Threats or Omega-Level Threats. On Earth-2319, the Mapmakers stated that Tian, the City-Nation of the mutants, was an Omega-Level threat. * Non-mutants and even objects or locations are also sometimes classified as Omega Level: ** See the other Omega Level classifications, including the Omega Level Threats, the Omega Class Weapons, Omega Level Mutates, and the beings gifted with Omega Level Earthquake Production. Beyond Omega A few mutants have been stated to be '''Beyond Omega': Franklin Richards was classified by the Mad Celestials to be "Beyond Omega Classification", as well as his future counterpart. Others were described in other words to be past Omegas: * Vulcan was stated to be "beyond Omega Level", "past Omega" by Prof. X, and "way past Omega" by Rachel Summers, after being exposed to burst of mutant energy, and while merged with his teammates. * Mr. M was stated to be "extremely powerful, even by the standards of omega-level mutants". * Matthew Malloy was stated to be "more than an Omega Level Mutant" by Hank McCoy, being "the largest mutant power source Cerebro had ever registered" according to Charles Xavier, and Above''' Omega-Level Power''. He was described as having "power over time and space and life-and-death". * Also see the list of confirmed beyond Omega Level Mutants. Omega Level Telekinetics Omega-Level Telekinetics are seemingly supposed to represent the more powerful telekinetics. Cable was described by Havok as an Omega Level Telekinetic during a burst of power, caused by Blaquesmith and Stryfe (Hope Summers)'s manipulations. His clone Stryfe stated to possess such power as well. Hope Summers was also able to express Omega Level Telekinesis by leeching Cable's powers, demonstrated in a massive telekinetic movement described by Nemesis as a "Omega-Level temper tantrum", as Hope was angered during the powers expression. After having stabbed Cable with the Psimitar, his Omega Level Telekinesis spilled out and was leeched by Hope, stored and used for weeks, allowing her to form force-fields, , telekinetic superhuman-strength and Omega-Level Mind Bullets, but that TK was quickly dried up. * To be precised that the Omega Level Telekinetics aren't presumably necessary Omega Level Mutants. * ''Also see the list of confirmed Omega Level Telekinetics. Omega Level Healers Elixir was described as a omega level healer, with "'''Omega-class' healing ability". * ''To be precised that the Omega Level Healers aren't presumably necessary Omega Level Mutants. * ''Also see the list of confirmed Omega Level Healers. Omega Level & Omega Class Telepaths The mightier telepaths are considered to be part of a special category: the Omega, Omega Level, December 15th, 2010 CBR interview of Rick Remender or Omega Class Emmafrostfile.com internet page of Marvel.com interview of Matt Fraction Telepaths, or people with Omega-class telepathic abilities. Omega Telepaths were also witnessed in the mainstream universe's futures of Earth-91172 with the Omega level telepath Kid Omega and in the year 2061 A.D. with Omega-Class Telepath Emma Frost. * To be precised that the Omega Level Telepaths aren't presumably necessary Omega Level Mutants. * ''Also see the list of confirmed Omega Level Telepaths. ** Also see the list of Omega Level Telepaths stated to be such only in interviews. Omega Level Mutates Attacking the Xavier Institute, Supergiant declared that the only threat came from the Omega Level Mutates, referring to Iceman, : Supergiant stated "the only real danger the Omega Level Mutates", and target Iceman. Confirmed by Tom Brevoort's statement (link) that he was concerned, and not Storm or Rachel Summers and took control of him to take down his teammates. As both the potential Omega Level Storm and the Omega Class Rachel Summers weren't included among the Omega Level Mutates, it could be assumed that this classification can't directly be related to the Omega Level Mutates (or in the other way, that Storm and Rachel aren't close from the "mainstream" Omega Level Mutants classification). * To be precised that the Omega Level Mutates aren't necessary Omega Level Mutants. ** In the same way, Omega Level Threats who are mutates aren't necessary Omega Level Mutates. * Also see the list of confirmed Omega Level Mutates. * That panel gave a lot of trouble to the fans regarding the analysis to be made of it,Discussions on Comicvine and CBR, for examples but was finally solved by Tom Brevoort. Krakoa-era definition After the formation of Krakoa as a mutant nation, Omega-level mutants were defined as "a mutant whose dominant power is deemed to register -- or reach -- an undefinable upper limit of that power's specific classification". A comparison is made between Forge and Magneto. While both are said to be the most powerful mutants of their type, Magneto is Omega-level and Forge is not. This is because it is hypothetically possible to exceed the upper limits of Forge's power level—his upper limits have been surpassed by multiple humans. The upper limits of Magneto's power, however, cannot be surpassed in any observable way. =List of Omega-Level Mutants Identified in the Krakoa era = Arabic-numbered Classifications Class One After a reading on Cerebro, Xavier sent Hank McCoy and Bobby Drake to investigate about "a possible Class One mutant", who was revealed to be the gargoyle-like mutant Alistair. It wasn't revealed if Alistair was indeed a Class One Mutant. It is unknown if the Class One is supposed to be a powerful one (the fact that X-Men were sent, the use of the term "possible") or a weak one (Class One being maybe opposed to the Class Five and Four, and also given the fact that Alistair's powers and abilities resumed to look like a gargoyle and stand still). * Also see the list of possible Class One Mutants. * Alistair being described as a '''possible Class One' mutant can possibly be explained by the fact (July 2007) was released only a year after (May 2006) who used the terms Class Three, Four and Five Mutants.'' Level 10 Psi ... Days of Future Past (Earth-811) First Level Mutants After battling Ahab and his Sentinels, the Cyclops and Marvel Girl or Earth-616 (and possibly the X-Factorians Iceman, Beast and Archangel and the X-Men Forge and Banshee and the New Mutants Cable, Sunspot, Warlock, Boom-Boom and Cannonball) were stated to be "'''''First Level Mutants" by the Franklin Richards. It is unclear if that term was just a derogatory term of a real classification. Class Omega From Earth-811, a possible future of Earth-616, Nimrod classified a Phoenix-Rachel Summers as being a "'''Class Omega' (contact)"'' and considering himself to be on par with Class Omega beings, and stated about her that "Upper limit of target-subjects abilities have yet to be determined". On Earth-61029 (allegedly a past of Earth-811), Nimrod was classified as a "'''Class Omega' (intruder)"'' himself by Forge's defense systems. * Also see the list of confirmed Class Omega beings. Earth-Skrull (Earth-5692) Level Four On Earth-5692, Skrulls controlling Earth scanned Blink, stating that she was a Level Four mutant, without that classification to be explained. * ''Also see the list of confirmed Level Four Mutants. Mainstream Universes (Earth-10005 (Cinematic Universe) & Earth-22795) On Earth-10005, the mutants are classified by Class, presumably from one to five, five being the upper level known for now. Class Three and Four Callisto was able to sense mutants powers and level, and during her first meeting with Magneto, she estimated that he and Pyro were the only ones, among 87 mutants in the reunion they attended, to be above Class Three, without her to clearly expressing their level, but as Jean Grey is the only Class Five mutant ever met by Charles Xavier, it is assumed that they are Class Four. It is unknown if Callisto counted herself and the Omega Gang as class three or less, or among the class four. * To be noted the Class 4-T of the future of Earth-2988, presented earlier. It is unknown if a link can be established and if that class can be considered as a subcategory of the Class Four. * Also see the list of confirmed Class Four Mutants. Class Five Jean Grey is the only class five mutant that Charles Xavier ever met. He stated that her potential was limitless. That statement was also confirmed by power-sensing Callisto. On Earth-22795 (although seemingly being a "mainstream universe"), Wanda Maximoff was stated to be a Class Five mutant by Iron Man as well. * Wanda Maximoff (Earth-22795) being described as a '''Class Five' mutant can possibly be explained by the fact (November 2006) was released only a few months after (May 2006) who used first that term to describe Phoenix/Jean Grey. * Also see the list of confirmed Class Five Mutants. Future of a Mainstream Universe (Earth-2988) Class 4-T On Earth-2988, Kraal presented himself as "'Class 4-T'" (the T seemingly standing for "Telekinetics"). He was able to perform powerful telekinetic bursts and stated his classification as a seemingly hight or decent power level. No other classifications was given as a comparative. * ''To be noted the Class Four of Earth-10005, presented later. It is unknown if a link can be established and if the Class 4-T can be considered as a subcategory of the Class Four. * Also see the list of confirmed Class 4-T Mutants. =Other Classifications= O*N*E Threat Levels Following the M-Day, the O*N*E established a Threat Levels classification of the remaining mutants, starting with Low, then General, Significant, High, and at last Severe. This scale doesn't seems based only on the power-level of the mutants, but also on a large part on their criminal, military or activist activities, their self-reconnaissance as mutants, their psychology and morality. =References= Category:Power Classifications Category:Power Classifications by Species Category:Power Classifications by Powers Category:Mutants by Level Scales